


Бекки

by Owl_Boo



Series: Дикая охота: заметки на полях [1]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Wild Hunt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Boo/pseuds/Owl_Boo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бывают города как города, а бывают города словно центр мира.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бекки

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Дикая охота](https://archiveofourown.org/works/701706) by [Bonniemary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary). 



> Бета: ~Danu~
> 
> Это заметки о Бенедикте, нацарапанные на полях "Дикой охоты", и потому не имеют смысла, если вы не прочли исходный текст.
> 
> Мне всегда было интересно, как Бен оказался в Праге. Теперь я это выяснила.  
> Хотя действие разворачивается во вселенной "Дикой охоты", в пару Бенедикту мне пришлось привлечь Ребекку Холл, с которой он играл в "Конце парада".

Бекки курила у окна, всматриваясь в мерцающие городские огни. Она только что вернулась из Женевы — «Отчаянно скучное место!» — и, по обыкновению, опять требовала денег.  
— Ну же, не молчи. Ты знаешь, чего я хочу. — Узкая лента дыма струилась вверх от кончика сигареты, которую она тянула через длинный эбеновый мундштук.  
— А ты знаешь, почему я молчу, — в тон ей ответил он, тоже скользя взглядом по мокрым крышам. В кабинете царил полумрак, только лампа с тяжелым абажуром бросала пятно света на письменный стол.  
— О боги, какой же ты зануда, — протянула она, закатив глаза. — Да, я помню, что обещала приехать через неделю, а прошло... Сколько там? Полтора месяца?  
Он вздохнул, и Бекки насмешливо фыркнула.  
— Прекрати дуться. Ты все равно не найдешь никого лучше меня, верно? — и она подняла на него теплые карие глаза, в которых плескалось веселье.  
Теперь и он не мог сдержать улыбки: ее беззастенчивый и бесцельный флирт почему-то всегда его забавлял.  
— Хорошо, Ребекка, — ответил он наконец, когда она затушила сигарету о прохладное стекло. — Завтра ты отправишься в Вестминстер и добудешь для меня кольцо...

Бывают города как города, а бывают города словно центр мира. Для него центром мира был Лондон — не Париж, средоточие банальностей, вроде рифмы на «кровь», не Рим, куда не ведет ни одна из его дорог, не Москва, которая стоит на самом пороге хаоса, притягивая к себе все неприятности, а Лондон, промозглый, задымленный, мрачный, такой тусклый, словно выцвел от времени, такой настоящий, что горло сжимается.  
Бекки не могла усидеть на месте и ненавидела Лондон. Жаль, ведь именно здесь Бен давал ей работу.

Колечко, с виду ничем не примечательный серый ободок с тусклым камнем, Бекки принесла под самое Рождество. Улыбнулась, когда Бен, подержав почти невесомое украшение на ладони, сунул его в карман, допила душистый грог, забрала деньги и исчезла. Если бы не декабрьская суета, ей бы не удалось обмануть его так легко. Но город, подернутый снежной дымкой, мучила предпраздничная лихорадка, завсегдатаи просили кто чая, кто пунша, требовали столики поближе к камину и веселее, чем обычно, расставались с шиллингами и пенсами. О том, что его обвели вокруг пальца, подсунув обманку, Бен узнал значительно позже. От клиента.

— Нужно поговорить, — сказал он, отыскав Бекки где-то неподалеку от Сити в квартире друзей. Она смотрела на него, сощурив глаза словно кошка, с недоверием и неприязнью.  
— Что ж, говори.  
— Кому ты его продала? — Бен заметил, как она вжалась в стену комнаты, словно сливаясь с обоями.  
— Какая разница? — зашипела Бекки. — Они заплатили, и хорошо заплатили. Если хочешь, я даже могу вернуть тебе твои деньги. Будем считать, что сделки не было. Тем более, что колечко — пустяк, слабенький амулет, никакой беды не наделает.  
Она говорила с вызовом, выставив вперед подбородок, и Бен поневоле проникся к ней уважением. Бекки всегда была умной девочкой.  
Он оглядел ее внимательно, пытливо — собранные на затылке густые волосы с рыжиной, россыпь веснушек на носу, открытую длинную шею, чересчур большой, но такой выразительный рот. И почему-то почувствовал, что не хочет ее терять. Глупое ощущение.  
— Не приходи ко мне больше, — наконец проговорил он, встретившись с ней взглядом и заметив, как мелькнула в ее темных глазах то ли досада, то ли обида.  
— Я и не собиралась, — тряхнула она головой в ответ.  
В соседней комнате засмеялись, и кто-то заговорил, перебивая хохот, с забавным немецким акцентом.  
Шел январь тысяча девятьсот тридцать шестого.

Европа — словно тесный многоквартирный дом, и не захочешь, а будешь знать все соседские новости. Бен слышал, что Бекки переехала в Зальцбург, потом в Краков, потом домой, в Прагу. Новые работодатели ценили ее таланты, и она жила на широкую ногу, а слухи о ее подвигах нет-нет да и докатывались до Лондона. С началом войны слухи иссякли, а к ее середине Бен даже через верных людей не мог выяснить, что же происходит на континенте. Лишь в сорок третьем году чудом выбравшийся из Чехословакии рабби Леви рассказал Бену за пинтой темного пива, что пани Холова, темпераментная и никогда не умевшая держать язык за зубами, поссорилась со своим могущественным другом.  
— Я слышал, ее отправили в Терезин. О нем разное рассказывают, в основном плохое. Темное место, это гетто.  
Рабби моргал печальными глазами, вздыхал, отхлебывал пиво и сокрушенно качал головой, а Бен иррационально злился на Бекки — как всегда, за кольцо, но еще и за то, что заигралась по глупости в опасные игры.

Больше он не слышал о ней до самого сорок восьмого, когда ему привезли копии документов из лагеря. Перевидавшая на своем веку кучу нежити, упрямая и строптивая Бекки умерла через два месяца после той памятной встречи Бена с рабби Леви. Бен смотрел на черные строчки, оставленные каким-то педантичным немцем в книге учета узников, и растерянно думал, что, прощаясь с Ребеккой навсегда, вовсе не собирался прощаться вот так.

Два года спустя он переехал в Прагу.

Бывают города как города, а бывают города, без которых невозможно существовать. Они наполняют тебя до краев, словно тонкостенный бокал горячим глинтвейном, так что расплескать страшно. Бен изредка навещал Лондон, порой отправлялся в Лиссабон, иногда заворачивал в Белград. Но Прага звала его обратно, и он возвращался; он так свыкся с ней, что даже не дернулся, когда в шестьдесят восьмом на улицы въехали русские танки. В конце концов, он знал, что это пройдет. Все всегда проходит, а Прага останется Прагой, немного славянской, немного немецкой, с маленьким тесным кладбищем в Йозефове, с Пинкасовой синагогой, где на беленой стене среди семидесяти тысяч других имен записано имя Ребекки Холовой.

**Author's Note:**

> [Терезин](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%B8%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%88%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%B4%D1%82_%28%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%86%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B3%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%8C%29)  
> [Пинкасова синагога](http://www.oprage.com/pinkasova-sinagoga.html)  
>  И пара слов про [нацистский оккультизм](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E%D0%B1%D1%89%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%BE_%D0%A2%D1%83%D0%BB%D0%B5), если кто не понял, зачем фашистам такие же цацки, что и Бену.


End file.
